Johnny "Mordread" Lamika
Name: Lamika, Johnny (AKA Mordread) Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Shisei High Appearance: His dark skin reflects his mothers native Australian roots, but is more of a light brown. He has chocolate coloured brown eyes and long black, silky hair thats left loose and frames his face. He is tall and thin with long, predotory limbs, likened to a panther. He always wears black and a silver necklace with an ornamental cross on it. Biography: Johnny's mother was a prostitute, his mother abandoned him to the care of an orphanage when he was a few days old, he was named Jonothan by the carers there. He was the target of some bullying as a child, which ended with an incident in which an older boy died tumbling down the stairs, Dread had been at the top of the stairs but the incident was dismissed as an accident. He was forced to change schools at the age of 7 when, having been the target of some verbal abuse, he pushed another boy's head into an automatic sander. For the next 2 years, various "accidents", resulting in fatalities seemed to occur a lot when the boy was around, however there was never any evidence of violence on his part. After his adoption at the age of 9 things seemed to change, until Dreads adoptive sister disappeared. her body was found mutilated and with stones pushed into her eyesockets, the parents blamed Johnny, 3 days later thier bodies were discovered in the same state and Johnny had disappeared, he was found and sent to trial where he escaped a life sentance after doctors classified him as criminally insane, after 1 year in a mental institution, he appeared to have changed and was sent to Shisei high, numerous incidents had occured in the surrounding area but none could be linked to Johnny, who had changed his name to Mordread or Dread, or any other of the schools students. He appeared to be adjusting well to the new life and leaving his deranged past behind him. Other: He beleives himself to be Death incarnate. Physically, he isn't any stronger then an average teenage boy, his main strengths are fear and surprise. Number: 66 The above biography is as written by Sephy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Fishhooks (x8) Conclusions: Feh, a psycho. And one that has killed many before, it seems. I have a feeling that he'll get pretty far, but there's a chance he might not. What's the chance? Because, he blends in far too well with all the other psychos and newborn psychos out on the island. ...Crazy guy. Game Evaluations Kills: Callum Hadley Killed by: Adam Dodd Collected Weapons: Fishhooks (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Callum Hadley, Adam Dodd Mid-Game Evaluation: 'Dread awoke in the bamboo coppice and promptly discovered his designated weapon, 8 fishhooks. No one was in the bamboo coppice, and so 'Dread was off to find his first victim. He discovered his first victim in the woods, by the name of Callum Hadley. 'Dread wedged his fishhooks in Callum's eyes, effectively blinding him. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he attacked the boy. Mercy only came for Callum Hadley when 'Dread ripped his tongue from his mouth, eventually allowing the now blinded boy to bleed to death. From there it was off to the helicopter crash site, where he encountered Adam Dodd. 'Dread was looking to have a bit of fun after killing Callum, but Adam was having none of it. The exchange between the two went south, and inevitably resulted in Adam beating Mordread to death with a baseball bat. Post-Game Evaluation: Mordread had the right idea, alright. If he'd have been smart, though, he'd have gotten himself a real weapon, instead of trying to kill people with fishhooks. That or, you know, not try to molest Adam Dodd, of all people. Ah well, you can't win 'em all, I guess. Memorable Quotes: Pretty little kittens...all waiting for Shingami to show them to the afterlife. - Awakening thoughts Other/Trivia *Dread's nickname comes from "Mordred" the bastard child of King Arthur and his sister, Mordred destroyed the Knights of the Round Table and killed Arthur, ending the 'Golden Age' of Camalot in English mythology. *His real last name "Lamika" comes from the mythological creatures Larmika or Ramika, who were like Sirens. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Mordread, in chronological order. *Starting Point For B66 *Can't Save Them All *The (Untimely) End... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mordread. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students